


[ART] Arthur's Flowers

by LeFayArt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Boys Kissing, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, how do you title these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFayArt/pseuds/LeFayArt
Summary: Arthur gets what he asked for.... but only because he asked nicely.Last minute entry for Merthur Kiss Fest 2019/20 and it's creator.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 175
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	[ART] Arthur's Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).



> Because I didn't get to do anything for your birthday like I hoped. Thank you for putting together such an amazing fest, for trusting me with your lovely art, and most of all, for being a friend.  x💙


End file.
